User blog:DanielDelta.EXE/Flipline Spatfest: PNC2017 Finale
Part 1: Night before Finals (News Begins) Callie: Hold on to your tentacles... Marie: It's time for another Flipline Splatfest!!! Daniel: Thank you Squid Sisters!!!! We're nearing the end of another great Next Chefs Tournament and boy I am surprised, our only Romano competitor, Carlo, along with popular female debutant Koilee have made finals; this is Carlo's 1st Finals appearence ever in a PNC and he and Koilee, Honeydew Division Champs are up against Hakuto Division Champions Wylan B and Perri; Perri has came far since her only loss in a PNC from Clover, PNC2016 Female winner, but we'll see what this tight tourney will end up to be; Callie, Marie, any opinions? Callie: Carlo has always lost the semis, but this could be the year for him. Marie: Still, that would end the Romano Family Parade Float. I want Wylan Callie: Between Perri & Koilee, I got Perri. Marie: Tart looks sooo CUTE!!! Daniel: Thanks for the opinions, voting starts tomorrow, Stay tuned!! Callie: And remember.... Callie & Marie: STAY FRESH!!!! Part 2: PNC2017 Grand Finale (Pokemon B/W Intro Music Flourish, News begins) Callie: Hold on to your tentacles... Marie: It's Flipline Splatfest News Time!! Callie: Breaking News! Breaking News!! Marie: What is it? What is it? Callie: The Next Chefs 2017 Finals are here!!! Marie: Whoa, For real?! Callie: This is a tough match to see! Marie: True that! Callie: We go to Daniel for this epic match news. Marie: What's the haps, Daniel? Daniel: Thank you Squid Sisters, we are looking at a big Honeydew/Hakuto Grand Finals and boy am I stoked... Carlo Romano and Koilee, Honeydew Division Winners face Wylan B & Perri, Hakuto Division winners in a big final match; who'll win, who knows; This is a big decision for all of you, so get voting!!! Callie: Get Voting and remember.... Callie & Marie: STAY FRESH!!!! Part 3: Winners!!!! (Finals winner Flourish plays, News Begins) Callie: Hold on to your tentacles... Marie: We got a breaking news flash! Callie: Well, a long 2 months have passed, but Papa's Next Chefs 2017 has made a close. Marie: Who won??? Callie: Carlo & Koilee have won!!! Marie: I was going for Wylan, but ok... Callie: Well, even though Carlo & Koilee won, we get to wait awhile for Gameria #14 and Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2017. Marie: Sounds like a plan! Callie: We go down to Daniel the DeltaKing on this report. Marie: Anything to say "D"? Daniel: Yes I do Marie, and I thought this finals would end Monday, but I was wrong. Still, Carlo is the first and possibly only Romano Family Member to become a chef and Koilee becomes the 4th female to finish Papa's Next Chefs undefeated following Prudence, Willow, and Scarlett. We will have time to relax until the next Flipline Splatfest, but I am still looking forward to Papa's Pizzeria HD coming; want pizza Callie, Marie? Callie: Sure thing, Daniel, we'll look forward to what's next! Marie: No anchovies on my pizza please!!! Callie: This concludes our special Papa's Next Chefs-based Flipline Splatfest; until next time... Callie & Marie: STAY FRESH!!!!! Following the final Next Chefs News Flash of the year. Daniel, Callie, & Marie go out to Johnny's Pizza for a slice of pizza and some zesty appetizers then head out to a gaming lounge to play Pokemon, Splatoon, and Mario Kart 8 Deluxe; hpoefully, they will look forward to the next Flipline Splatfest soon!!!!!! Give any comments for any upcoming Flipline Splatfests!!!! Category:Blog posts